


Due Time

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Extreme Underage, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shota Castiel, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas' birthday, and Dean finally gives him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**  
>  This story contains EXTREME underage, as well as a father-son relationship. If that's not your cup of tea, maybe don't read this.
> 
>  
> 
> **NOTE**  
>  This author does not condone incest or underage sex of any kind. Everything here is fictional and should be treated as such. If you suspect a child is being abused or mistreated in any way, please contact the authorities.

Cas' birthday comes in August, in the sticky heat. He's turning ten years old, and even Dean is beginning to think he's a big boy.

For his birthday, Dean gets Cas everything he wants, toy cars, baby dolls, legos, clothes. But there's one present he can't give his boy in front of other people, and he waits until they're alone that night, lying spooned together on the couch. 

“How was your birthday, baby?” Dean asks.

“Good, Daddy!” Cas says, turning in Dean's arms to face him. He loops his arms up around his father's neck, snuggling into his chest. “But 'm sleepy.”

“Sleepy already?” Dean asks with mock surprise. “But don't you want your last present?”

Cas looks up quickly, excitement dancing in his pretty blue eyes. “Another present? Where?! What is it?!”

“Guess.” Dean tells him.

Cas scrunches his nose in thought. “Hmm. Is it a new bike?”

“No.”

“Is it... Lego batman?”

Dean laughs. “Nope.”

Cas huffs. “What is it?”

“Are you done guessing already?”

Cas frowns and nods. “Yeah. Tell me.”

Dean smiles, leaning down to kiss Cas on the lips, then brush the tip of his nose up Cas' neck. 

“Tonight... I'm gonna put my cock in you, baby.” He lets his hand slide down Cas' back, into his pajama pants. He presses a dry finger to his boy's little hole. “Right here.”

Cas' breath hitches. “You are?” He asks, disbelieving. 

Dean nods. “How would you like that?”

Cas wiggles excitedly. “That'll be my favorite present!” He declares.

Dean laughs, and presses his finger into Cas' hole, just a little. Cas hums happily, biting his lip and closing his eyes. 

“More.” He whispers.

Dean obliges, pushing his finger further into the boy, despite the fact that he knows it can't be comfortable. He moves his finger in and out slowly for a while, before asking, “You want some lube, baby?”

Cas opens his eyes and nods happily. “Do I get my present now?”

“Do you want it now?”

“Yes!”

“Okay,” Dean laughs, sitting up and pulling the boy into his lap. He kisses him slowly, deeply, pushing Cas' pajama pants down his thighs so it's easier for him to grab handfuls of the boy's ass. 

“Let's go to bed.” He says, slipping his hands under Cas' thighs and standing up. He carries his son to his room and lays him on the bed. Cas squirms to the middle, setting his head on Dean's big pillow. For a minute, Dean just watches him.

  
He wants this to be special for his boy, wants his first time to be something good. He's prepared for this, so before he does anything else he dims the lights, he gets a brand new bottle of warming lube out of his closet, and he lights some candles, previously placed all around the room. 

Cas watches him move around the room, smiling contentedly, little dick hard against his chubby stomach.

After he's finished lighting the candles, Dean strips, and makes his way to the bed. He crawls over the boy and presses a kiss to his pliant lips. 

“You ready?” He asks.

Cas nods excitedly, shuffling his pajama pants the rest of the way off of his legs. 

Dean smiles down at him and helps him take off his shirt. He opens the tube of lube and squeezes some out onto his fingers. He spreads Cas' legs, leaving gooey fingerprints on his marvelous, pale thighs. And then, he presses a finger in. 

It's nothing he hasn't done before, but it's different this time. It's different because this time he's gone to give his boy what he wants, what he _really_ wants. 

Cas closes his eyes and arches his back, pressing his ass down further onto Dean's fingers. Dean starts to work his fingers in and out, and after a moment it starts to warm, and Cas gasps. 

“Oh!”

“That feel good?” Dean asks, breathless. 

“Yes!” Cas groans. “So- so good.”

Dean adds another finger, and another, and another, until Cas is writhing beneath him. 

“Ready for my cock, baby?” 

Cas nods, and Dean slicks up his member. Boy, that warming lube is nice. He lines himself up, and looks Cas in the eye. Cas, eyes lidded, leans up for a kiss, and Dean happily obliges, licking into the boy's mouth as he presses in.  
He moves in slowly, letting Cas adjust, and when he bottoms out Cas keens, fisting his hands in the bedsheets. 

Dean has to close his eyes himself, god Cas is _tight_. 

“Fuck!” He bites. “Oh fucking christ.”

Cas whimpers, and when Dean opens his eyes he finds the boy biting his lip.  
“How you feel, baby?” Dean asks.

“Good!” Cas squeaks. “Hmm.”

Dean nips at Cas' throat as he starts to move in him, sucks at the sensitive skin, but not hard enough to leave bruises. And once he's started moving, he can't help but thrust hard, fast. It's been a long time, it really, really has. And Cas is so soft, so warm, so _fucking tight_. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to mind Dean fucking him hard.

  
“Oh! Oh!” Cas yelps, face red. 

His toes curl, he lets out a long cry, and he comes, spunk painting his stomach and Dean's.

He looks so perfect, so angelic, and he clenches so wonderfully around the cock inside him, that it's mere moments before Dean is coming too. 

He stays in Cas for a while, just feeling, kissing his boy, running his hands up and down his sides. Cas is looking sated, sleepy, happy. When Dean finally pulls out and flops down beside him, he nuzzles into the man's side. 

“How'd you like it, angel?” Dean asks, a little worried. He's pretty sure he didn't hurt Cas, but he wants to make sure.

“It was so good, Daddy.” Cas tells him. “I felt so...” He closes his eyes. “Full. It was, hmm, it was wonderful.” He throws his hands up above his head. “Can we do it again?”

Dean laughs. “Another night.” He promises. “Daddy isn’t as young as he used to be.”

Cas rubs his nose on Dean's stubbly cheek. “Okay, Daddy.” He says. “Love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Dean says, pulling the blanket up over the both of them. “Sweet dreams.”


End file.
